Paríe
Do NOT Mark yet. Paríe, also known as The City of Love, is the World Famous Capital of Frankterre. It is known for it's Romance, Art, and Delicious Food. thumb|left|80px|The National Anthem of Parie History Parie was first inhabited in 2 B.C. By a powerful Frankish Viking Tribe, who first made the area as a trading post. In 10 A.D., the Penguin Empire took over Frankterre Island and Built the city of Lutia (Latin for Parie). The Remaining buildings made from the Penguin Empire can be found in the Penguin Quarter neighborhood of the city. In 450 AD, the Penguin Empire collapsed, and the Island of Frankterre went into a state of Chaos now that it no longer had any government. Thus, the City of Lutia became an independant City State until it was conquered by Charles de Magnet. Charles de Magnet renamed Lutia to Parie, and made the city the capital of the Island as he united all the tribes. After his death, there was a long lineage of Kings that went into the Middle Ages and the Renaissance. Parie Flourished especially in the Renaissance, when art and great architectual feats where accomplished. The famous Gustave Sniper created the Sniper Tower in 1867, and the Sniper tower became the icon of Parie. Finally, the 20th Century was a long 100 years of War. There where large uprisings against Khanzem, a Revolutionary War, and another war with Holyswissia. Today, Parie is a Peaceful city where romance and fine cuisine is King. Cityscape Architecture Neighgborhoods and Boroughs *'The Penguin Quarter' - The last area of Parie where the remaining buildings from the Penguin Empire are still around. This Quarter of the city is also home to many bistros and livery. *'Bastille Place' - Bastille Place is a section of the city that commemorates the Frankish Revolutionary War. In the Center of the Area, there is the Bastille Column, a memorial for the fallen soldiers. *'Champione Elysees' - A Section of the city that is home to the Arch of Triumph. The Champione Elysees also has many shops to browse through. *'Le Parvis' - This is the City's buisness district. Places to See Parie has many amazing sights to see. The Rifle Tower The Rifle Tower is the most famous landmarks of both Parie and Frankterre. It was built in 1867 by Gustave Rifel. The Rifle Tower was named after him and also after it's shape of two Rifles laying against each other. Sudre Maale The Sudre Maale is a famous cathedral Telenacle of the city. It is the main Telenacle of the City where the ArchBishop of Parie resides. Legend has it that a Hunchbacked Penguin lives in the Telenacle's Bell Tower, as he rings it every hour. Arch of Triumph The Arch of Triumph was created in honor of Emperor Naples Bon-Appetit's rise to power after the end of the Frankish Revolutionary War. The Loorve The Loovre was the Chateau for the Kings of Frankterre until the Frankish Revolution Occured. The Loovre was then converted into a museum than contains famous art and other things from the Middle Ages, Renaissance, and beyond. Transportation Parie has several Types of Transportation that are used. Air Parie has it's own Airport, known as Charles de Gol International Airport, is located outside the city. Taxi's and buses are available for transport to the city. Car Car is the main transportation in Parie. For Foreigners, Car Rentals are located right beside the airport. Taxies and Buses are also available to use as well. Rail The City of Parie also has a large Metro Rail system that runs underground the city. There are stations near famous places, including the Arch of Triumph, the Rifle Tower, the Sudre Maale, the Loovre, and many more. Boat The Siene River runs through Parie and into the ocean. Some coastal cities located near the delta where the Siene River flow into the ocean do have charter boats that go to Parie. Trivia *This is a parody of the World Famous city of Paris, France. See Also *Frankterre *The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland *Liguria *Dellaroma *South Pole City Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Capitals